Runaway Bride
by sTaRfIrExrObIn
Summary: Starfire and Speedy are getting married! Its supposed to be the happiest day of her life. But is it really what she wants? Is this really what Nightwing wants? better than it sounds. Pairings:starxrob BBxrae
1. is this what i want?

"Raven, can you zip me up please? Thank you."

Starfire gazed at her image in the mirror. Today was her wedding day. Today she and Roy were going to get married. This was supposed to be the happiest day of her life. But it wasn't. Somehow she wasn't content with all the money and material things Roy had supposedly won her over with. He wasn't _him_. He wasn't _Nightwing_.

She sighed and turned her back against the mirror to find Raven staring at her with a warm smile.

"Starfire, it's not your fault. It's his choice if he doesn't want to go to the wedding. He was the one that hurt you."

"But Raven-"

"No buts Star. You look gorgeous right now and I'm sure Roy will melt when he sees you. Just let him go. Let Nightwing go."

Starfire looked up from her hands and a teary-eyed smile made its way across her face.

"Thank you," She whispered and gave Raven an appreciative hug.

"I'll just go back to Nightwing's apartment and see if he still wants to come, okay? I'll be back before the wedding starts."

"Okay."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: okay, so in the next chapter ur gonna learn what robin did wrong and Why Starfire's marrying Speedy but not him and why robin and Starfire aren't together and why… okay, I'll shut up now.


	2. memories that are too hard to forget

Nightwing sat on his bed. He was so tired of moping around everyday. Why couldn't he just forget about her like all the other girls whose feelings he had hurt because he couldn't get over her? That girl was driving him crazy! Why, why, why? He already knew why. Because she was Starfire. And once, she was _his_ Starfire. If only _they_ hadn't come along…

**Flashback**

_It was a normal day at the Titans' tower. Everybody was doing his or her usual thing. Beastboy and Cyborg were trying to beat each other in their new video game. Raven was (_duh!_) meditating. Starfire and Robin were up on the roof viewing the wonderful sight of the ocean. Except Robin was looking at something else…Starfire. Her auburn hair blew in her face. _

_She turned to him with the cute, confused look on her face. "Friend, what is it that you are staring at?"_

_He just smiled and put a strand of her hair behind her ear. She leaned in. He leaned in closer. Just a little bit more-_

"_Hey Robin."_

_He stole a glance at Starfire, who had disappointment written all over her face. He finally looked up to see whom the voice had come from._

"_Hey Babs."_

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_Two weeks had passed by since Barbara's arrival. She was immediately made welcome by the whole team. Almost the whole team got along with her. She would challenge Beastboy to video games and help Cyborg with his "baby". She would even read the book of Azar with Raven. But that was only when Robin wasn't there. When Robin was there she would spend all her time with him, trying to keep him away from Starfire as much as possible. She wouldn't even talk to Starfire, only on superficial terms._

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_It was a normal day. Starfire had gotten used to feeling like a loner already. The doorbell rang. She was only too happy to see someone other then Barbara flirting with Robin._

"_I shall get it!" She ran to the door with the other titans following behind her. She opened the door and that was her first encounter with Speedy._

"_Hey Robin, I was just wondering if I could stay here for a couple of weeks. You know? Get a vacation from the team?" he said. He wasn't even looking at Robin. He and Starfire had locked gazes for what seemed like forever._

_Robin was on fire with jealousy. "Why?" he spat out._

"_Robin! That is no way to treat a guest! Please let him stay. Robin, please?"_

_Just as he was about to say no, he looked up at Starfire's pleading face. Her radiant eyes sparkled desperately. Those eyes could make him do anything for her. _

"_Of course," he said dreamily._

"_Thanks Robin. And it's Starfire right?" Speedy asked, still hypnotized by Starfire's beauty._

"_Yes. Come Speedy, I will show you your room." He took her hand and she blushed, leaving the pissed off Robin standing there watching them walk off._

**End flashback**

Robin grunted. Why did Speedy just _have_ to come into the picture?

**Flashback**

_Robin was not happy about Speedy's sudden appearance. First of all, he just came without even confirming his visit. And second, he was already flirting with Starfire the second he saw her._

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_Robin punched the bag in the training room. His jealousy and anger had taken over him today. He had just come back from the roof…_

**Flashback in a flashback**

'_Where was Starfire?' he thought to himself. He thought for a moment. 'Roof.'_

_He opened the door to find Starfire and Speedy sitting in their spot, THEIR SPOT! He heard them talking, so he hid behind a wall and listened closely._

"_It _**is**_ quite chilly out here. Maybe we should go back inside."_

'_Yes! Please go inside, please go inside…'Robin begged in his mind._

"_No!" Speedy shouted. She gave him a startled look. " I mean…its okay…here." And with that Speedy wrapped his arms around her._

_Starfire blushed. "Thank You," she said shyly. Then without thinking, she asked, "Speedy? What is your most treasured desire?"_

"_Do you really want to know?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Do you REALLY want to know?_

"_Yes, please!"_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_YES!"_

_Suddenly, Speedy began to tickle Starfire. She giggled and kicked in her laughter._

_(A/N:Speedy's greatest desire wasn't being able to tickle Starfire. If it was, then that would have just been stupid. lol :D)_

_Robin was furious. He stomped off and went into the training room._

**End flashback in a flashback**

_He was about to punch the bag one more time and waste his last breath when Barbara walked in._

"_Hey Robin."_

"………"_He ignored her and just kept punching the bag until it fell from the ceiling._

"_Fine then, don't talk. I just wanted you to know that Starfire and Speedy were like, totally making out on the roof up there."_

_He immediately stopped what he was doing. "WHAT!"_

"_Yeah...Umm...I saw them…like, right…now?" (A/N: in case you couldn't tell, she was lying. :0 gasp!)_

"_I'm gonna go talk to Speedy," he said as he clenched his fists while walking out of the room._

"_Robin, wait." She caught him by the collar._

"_What!"_

_Babs was going to say that she was lying, but as she saw Starfire walking their way, she kissed him full on the lips._

"_Babs, what are you DOING?"_

"_Just having a little fun." He pulled back and saw Starfire looking at him with tears brimming in her eyes. _

"_Star, wait! STARFIRE, NO!" He pushed the smirking Barbara away and ran after Starfire. When he found her he was too late. She was already crying on Speedy's shoulder while was comforting her._

"_Get away from her! Starfire, we need to talk! Please listen to-"_

"_There's nothing for you (sob) to say. You were (sob) kissing Barbara! It is quite understandable!"_

"_So! You and Speedy were making out from what I heard from Babs!"_

"_That is a lie! Why must you believe her? She is lying!"_

"_Yeah right!" Robin raged. "You're probably just making that up! Stop being so stupid and naïve, thinking that you could lie to me. If it weren't for me, you would still be some weird alien. Oh, wait… you **still** can't fit in!"_

_Speedy gently let go of Starfire, who had stopped sobbing and looked at Robin with a hurt and angry look on her face. "Hey! Don't talk to Starfire like that. You might be the boss of the team in battle, but you aren't the boss of her!"_

_Robin raised his fist ready punch the life out of Speedy, while Speedy took out his bow and arrow._

"_STOP! She's right. Sorry, I lied," Barbara confessed as she stepped out from the shadows. _

_They all turned to her. An uncomfortable silence filled the room._

_Robin was the first to break it._

"_What!"_

_He turned around to apologize to Starfire but she and Speedy already had their back turned to them and were walking back to the roof._

"_Starfire, wait! I didn't mean what I said. I was just-"_

_She didn't even look back. He sighed and hung his head in shame, crestfallen. Babs walked up to him and whispered in his ear, "So, now that she has Speedy, do you wanna get to know **me** a little bit be-"_

_He pushed her off of him while gritting his teeth._

"_Out," he whispered, trying to keep control of the anger that was practically boiling inside of him._

_She looked at him with a shocked and confused face but then quickly recovered with a sly grin plastered on her face. "Of course you didn't mean that. Come' on, let's go up-"_

"_OUT! Get OUT! Because of YOU, the girl I love hates my guts! Now GET OUT!"_

"_FINE THEN! I don't see how a stupid alien could be so-"_

_She was cut off when he took all her stuff and threw them out the door._

_**End flashback**_

He had been so angry then. He never spoke to Barbara ever again after that. Who did she think she was anyways, that slu-

His thoughts were disrupted when his door was covered by a black aura and was broken down.

"Raven?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: wow that was the longest I've written! I'll update soon this week! Just keep reading! ) Pleez Review!


	3. an unwanted meeting

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS

A/N: Hi guyz! I hope u liked the last chapter. It took me like forever to write all those words! There's a lot of drama in this chapter during the flashbacks and the present. Enjoy!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Recap:_

_He had been so angry then. He never spoke to Barbara ever again after that. Who did she think she was anyways, that slu-_

_His thoughts were disrupted when his door was covered by a black aura and was broken down. _

"_Raven?"_

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

"Raven?" he asked again.

She had a grim look on her face, and if looks could kill, he would be dead right now.

"Get up."

"What?"

"I said, GET UP! You're going to that wedding, whether you like it or not."

"What I said the first time you asked me was final…and I _said_ NO," he replied stubbornly.

"Nightwing!" Raven said exasperated, "Do you even know how much this means to her? She _wants_ you to be there. Believe me, if she didn't, I wouldn't be here wasting my time talking to your _stupid_ face!"

"I said NO! She and Roy are going to get married, isn't that what she always wanted? A life without ME? Ever since _Roy_ (A/N: He says that in a high mocking tone.) came into the picture, all she's been doing is pushing me out of her life and ignoring me! DO YOU THINK THAT'S WHAT I WANT?"

Raven's four eyes began to grow fiercely red from her former friend's childish attitude.

"SHUT! UP! You decided to do that when you said those horrible things to her that night! Do think that's what _she_ wanted to hear? Do you think _she _wanted to see all thosebarely dressedgirls you started dating to get back at her for dating Speedy? No!"

Several light bulbs, a microwave, and a T.V. blew up all at once. (A/N: Wow, I guess that shows you how angry she _was_.) There was a tight silence that filled the room.

"I'll just lie to her and tell her that you were sick or something. Just so that it wouldn't look like you wanted to hurt her feelings on purpose." She turned her heel sharply and walked towards the door. She stopped slowly without turning around.

She said in a low, but softer tone, "You know…she was going to forgive you…except you didn't give her the chance to."

Nightwing remembered that night…

_**Flashback **_

_Robin was sitting on the roof, thinking about the night all those horrible things happened. The kiss, stupid Babs, Starfire and Speedy, those harsh comments…why did it all have to happen? That night was almost a month ago and he still couldn't forget about it. He sighed to himself. Why!_

_He heard the door swing open and saw Starfire peering out from inside. She walked towards Robin and sat beside him. There was an awkward silence. Starfire was the first one to break it._

_"Robin? I…wish to…speak to you about…that night. We haven't spoken about it since then and…"her voice trailed off as she looked down. "I wanted to discuss it with you…to rid all of the troubles between us."_

_Robin of all the hurt she caused him. Didn't she see what she did to him that night? But he would do anything to see her happy again._

_"Yeah, about that…I just wanted to say so-"_

_He was cut off when Speedy came out and walked towards them._

_"Hey, Star. Don't forget tonight. You know our date?"_

_Robin's heart broke in two all over again when she responded, "Of course I didn't," and after, seeing Speedy kiss her full on the lips._

_"See ya later, Star," he said walking back, leaving the fuming Robin giving the poor Starfire an angry look._

_"What were you going to say, Robin?" she asked not noticing how angry he was at her._

_"You wanna know what I was going to say? Huh! Well, heeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrre it is," he said sarcastically. " Stay OUT of my way, and OUT of my life, and me, you, and your precious little Speedy there won't have any problems."_

_Starfire was on the verge of tears. "But Ro-"_

_"Don't even say my name. You don't deserve to."  
'Stop talking, Robin. Shut up! You're just ruining everything!' a voice in his head yelled. But Robin ignored it. _

_Starfire looked at hi, turning her head towards the moonlight, making him see the tears that streamed down her face._

_"I was going to forgive you Robin. But now I'm glad I never did. I loved you Robin, and I still do. But from the way you have been treating me, I know that you could have never loved back." She paused for a moment. _

_"Goodbye," she said as she buried her tear-streaked face in her hands and ran out through the door._

_"Starfire,"he whispered. Then, realizing what a big mistake he had made, he dropped down onto his knees and cried out, "STAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRFIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRRRRE!"_

_Then and there, a tear that hadn't shown itself for a long time traveled down his cheek._

_"No," he whispered._

_**End flashback**_

Raven turned her head slightly, enough to see him from the corner of her eye before handing an envelope to Nightwing.

"I hope you don't make any rash decisions before reading this, Robin," she said, using his old name. "Have fun with the rest of your life."

He hung his head, not even bothering to watchher leave.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: Did you like it? I know I made Robin a little TOO mean, so sorry if you didn't like it or whatever. Just review and tell me what you thought of the chapter.


	4. for better or worse

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE TEEN TITANS

(Sorry if I forgot to put that earlier! Again, sowee!)

A/N: Okay, I got a few reviews for the last chapter and they were really nice, even though I only got like, three. (But seriously, u need to review more!) So in this chapter, it'll keep switching the situations between Nightwing and Starfire.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Recap:

_Raven turned her head slightly, enough to see him from the corner of her eye before handing an envelope to Nightwing._

"_I hope you don't make any rash decisions before reading this, Robin," she said, using his old name. "Have fun with the rest of your life."_

_He hung his head, not even bothering to see her leave._

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

Meanwhile with Starfire…

Starfire started pacing back and forth.

"Where is she?" she wondered out loud to herself. "The wedding is going to start in thirty minutes!"

She paused for a moment when she heard a familiar giggle from Speedy's room.

'Hmm…perhaps she has arrived?' she thought to herself.

She put a smile on and knew Raven must have succeeded in persuading Robin to come to the wedding! She walked into Speedy's room…but what she saw made her stop dead in her tracks. What lay before her eyes was way different than what she thought it would be…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

With Nightwing…

He looked down at the envelope Raven had given him minutes before.

_This is something that I made Starfire write to unleash her emotions. She wrote it just a month from today. It was never meant to be given to you to read, but I think you should know how she feels before she makes the biggest mistake of her life- I think you know what that means._

_Raven_

Curiosity got the most of him, forcing him to tear the envelope into shreds of paper. He looked stared down at the letter that lay in his hands. He opened it and read:

_Dear Robin,_

_What happened before I could not change. How I still **feel** about you I cannot change. I know how you felt on the roof that night. Saddened. Having your world crash upon your soul. You feel like you have lost all hope on your one true love because he or she is with another being. I understand, for that is how I felt when I saw you and Barbara kissing._

_I know that I am getting betrothed to Speedy, and that if I should, I will now take the last name of "Harper". No matter what happens, if I truly accept Roy's hand in marriage on our wedding day, or if things do not quite work out between Speedy and me as we plan, I will still give you a chance. A chance for you to come back to me. You have always had that chance with me; you just haven't discovered it yet. I have and always will love you the way I was supposed to love Speedy, but it has taken too long for you to realize that. I cannot wait for you anymore, it will get me nowhere. But if you should ask why I am with Speedy even if it is you who I truly love? Because he is like you. Almost._

_Forever yours,_

_Starfire of Tamaran_

Nightwing's shattered heart finally glued and mended itself together after all the years of heartbreak. He had to get to the church immediately! But first he had to leave his apartment and get to the titans' tower to get his suit- the only one he had in his closet was the one that Bruce's mother gave him to give him more "self-esteem" in these type of situations. Who was that old lady kidding? That tuxedo had fat blue teddy bears all over it!

He gathered his things and left, bringing the letter with him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile with Starfire…

She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Speedy and Terra were "fooling around" on her wedding day. On THEIR wedding day!

"Roy?"

He turned around with shock evident on his face. Terra had nothing but a smirk plastered on hers.

Tears began to flow down her face. "Why are you doing this?" she whispered.

"WHY?" she said now in a stronger but still broken voice. "This is our wedding day, you jerk! I can't believe you would do this to me!"

Speedy heard Raven walking towards the room. He rushed up to her and forced her into a dangerous and tight hug. Starfire, having suffered from heartbreak too much all ready, used her super inhuman strength and burst out from Speedy's grasp.

"You," she said in a low and dangerous tone, pointing to Speedy, "You ruined me and Robin. You ruined our wedding day and now…YOU'VE RUINED MY LIFE!"

"Whatever. You had it coming anyw-"

He was cut of by a hard slap from Starfire (A/N: That must've seriously hurt. No seriously…ouch! xx)

Raven, who just walked past the room, saw Starfire practically beating Speedy up by just slapping him!

"Starfire, STOP!" she said wondering why Starfire was so angry with her soon-to-be husband. 'Maybe he was stupid and ate those burritos again.' That day he had been bloated and sitting on the couch farting the whole time. She shuddered at the thought of the last time that happened. 'That was one thing I could've lived without seeing…or smelling,' she thought to herself.

She had to know why she was acting that way. Silently going through her mind, she gasped as she relived the scene Starfire had walked into moments ago. The one person she was practically fuming at was sitting in front of her. She gave Terra, who apparently was NOT enjoying seeing her boyfriend getting beat up by his fiancé slapping him to death, a dark look. Even Terra wouldn't challenge her.

"Heeeeeeeeeey, Rae! Remember the good ol' times when-"

"There were no good times and there never will be after THIS…how could you do this to her? How could you make-out with her fiancé on the day of their wedding? What kind of person ARE you?"

She looked around the room helplessly, and then noticed that Starfire had gone, leaving Speedy sitting on the floor with one big, swollen face. "Where'd she go?" she said, hoping to change the subject.

Raven noticed too, but she wasn't about to let Terra slip out of her hands that easily.

"Yeah. SO?" making it sound like it was the most obvious thing in the world, when she really DID give all the care in the world.

"Ummm…nothing!"

She quickly sprinted and ran from Raven, who had already started chanting her famous words.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: Did u like it? Oh yeah, and just so u don't get all confused and everything, while Robin was reading the letter, Starfire was hitting Speedy. (Talk about spousal abuse. Lol Just Kidding! D) My friend gave me that whole Burrito thing. She said it wuz funny. But I thought it wuz just gross! Review pleez!


	5. try to get away

A/N: Sorry for the long update! I had some severe writer's block for a while so..yeah.

Hope you like this chappie!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Starfire ran out the church, leaving bewildered friends and relatives staring after her as she ran for her life. She had to get away. For all she cared, Speedy and _Terra_ could get married.

STARFIRE'S POV

Why was this always happening to me? Some stupid heartthrob is always breaking my heart. Why must I always be so stupid and let their cheesy sweet talk get to me? That's what happened with Speedy, and Aqualad, and all the numerous men I had dated to get away from the last one that broke my heart. Everybody except for Nightwing. Oh, what I would do to be in his arms again when he catches me from my fall. Or to see him smile at me like he used to two years ago before that Barbara whom I still despise came along. Or just to him again. He had no idea how much I loved him and yet he still refuses to attend my wedding. I never knew he hated me so much. Maybe I hurt him too deeply.

I sigh. I wish there was a way out. Wait…there was. I flew to the tower immediately.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At the tower…

NIGHTWING'S POV

Where was that stupid tux? I had looked everywhere. I checked my watch. Oh crap! They were probably saying the vows by now! I put the teddy bear tuxedo (I brought it just in case I couldn't find the other one) and headed straight for the door. I caught a flash of white on the roof. Was that…STARFIRE!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

On the roof…

STARFIRE'S POV

This was it. This was my way out.

I looked down at the deep blue ocean, its waves begging me to jump off without delay. A tear that I thought to be my last ran down my cheek as I bent my knees. This was my out. I could be free…so free. Everyone would be so much better without me…especially Nightwing. I sprung forward, throwing myself out to the sea below, without so much as a regret.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

REGULAR POV

Nightwing gaped as Starfire's white figure jumped off the roof. He dashed quickly and caught her in his arms.

"Nightwing…what are you-"

She was cut off when an arrow hit her side.

Nightwing growled as he looked up.

"Speedy."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter! Give me some ideas when u review!


	6. author's not:IMPORTANT

A/N: I am sorry to say that there will be a slight delay with this story. HEEEEEEELLLLLLPPPPPPP! I'm like, all fresh out of ideas! Please give me some ideas when you review! Thanx!


	7. FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!

A/N: I would just like to say thanx to **Aveplateada **for giving me some of her ideas! They made this chapter a lot better than it would have been if I didn't have them. So THANX!

Oh yeah and these are some things u hav to kno that I forgot to mention the beginning of the story:

-Terra and Beastboy are a couple, even though his feelings for Raven have grown

-And Speedy dipped his arrows in poison.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Recap:_

_Nightwing gaped as Starfire's white figure jumped off the roof. He dashed quickly and caught her in his arms._

"_Nightwing…what are you-"_

_She was cut off when an arrow hit her side._

_Nightwing growled as he looked up._

"_Speedy."_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"STARFIRE!"

Nightwing looked up from her limp body and glared at Speedy.

"What do you want? What did you do to her?" Nightwing asked fiercely.

"I don't know what your talking about, Birdwing."

"I think you do. What did you do to make her want to commit suicide?" he asked as he took out his retractable metal staff, gritting his teeth.

"I didn't do anything."

"TELL ME!" Nightwing yelled, as he got ready to charge towards Speedy.

"All I did was mess around with Terra."

"You WHAT? How could you hurt Star like that?"

"Last time I checked, you hurt her too. You and that girl Babar or whatever." (A/N: He forgot Barbara's name.)

"AARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" Nightwing lunged toward Speedy, swinging his staff in fury, but Speedy used his quick reflexes to dodge the hit.

" Why _Nightwing_, I didn't know you cared so much. You never loved her. You never even _cared_ about her. Is that why you're jealous now? Because she came to _me_ instead of _you_?" he sneered, shooting a numerous amount of arrows at a time.

Nightwing twirled his staff in an attempt to reflect the arrows back to Speedy and succeeded, pinning him down to the ground. Nightwing walked over and dug his staff into Speedy's chest.

"If you never loved her, then why did you take her away from me?"

Speedy looked at him with sudden anger boiling inside of him.

"Because. You had everything. You had a team who had your back while mine would argue over the stupidest things. You had those crazed fans and fame when the people I saved didn't even know my name. So I took away the most important thing you thought you had…Starfire."

He took out one of his arrows and stabbed it into Nightwing's arm, allowing his former friend to grunt in pain. Nightwing fumed and jumped up, kicking Speedy's (already slapped and swollen) face.

"Don't you ever, EVER hurt Starfire like that again, do you UNDERSTAND?"

Nightwing gave him the deadliest glare, but instead of seeing fright, he found a smirk plastered on Speedy's face.

"What!" he asked sharply.

"Better check your girlfriend over there," he said with an evil grin smeared across his face.

Nightwing turned, heartbroken at the sight of Starfire. She was lying half-conscious on the ground clutching her pained side, gasping for air. He ran over to her.

"Starfire! NO! Starfire, please wake up!" he said frantically, letting his tears flow freely on his face. He turned to Speedy.

"What. Did. You. Do," he questioned with one of his calm, eerie voices.

He suddenly bolted from his place and grabbed Speedy, holding him out from the edge of the roof, where there was no surface below him.

"I'm going to KILL you if you don't tell me what you did. NOW! TELL ME! Or dare me to let go."

Speedy merely snorted. "You wouldn't kill me. You don't have the guts, you little Boy Scout."

"Watch me." And with that, he unleashed his grasp and let Speedy go, letting the rocks get the rest of him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At the church…

"Hey Cy? Don't you think we should check on them? You know, Star and Rae and all of them?"

Cyborg checked his watch. "Yeah man. It's been almost an hour since the wedding was supposed to-"

He was interrupted by a figure crashing through the wall.

Beastboy gaped. "Terra? What are you-"

"It's Raven! She's trying to destroy me! Help me Beastboy! PLEASE!" she lied.

"Raven? But why? You haven't done-"

"-Anything wrong?" said a monotone voice.

"DUDE! Why does everyone keep interrupting me? Stop!"

Terra quickly got up and regained her posture. "Beastboy! TELL HER TO STOP! Don't believe anything she says!"

Beastboy came between the two girls. "What's going on?"

"What's going on?" asked Raven, her emotions shattering every stained glass window in the church. "WHAT'S GOING ON? I'll tell you what's going on! Your slut of a girlfriend has been screwing around with that stupid fartbag of a groom!"

Terra looked at Beastboy with pleading eyes. "That's not true, BB. You love me, remember? And I love you. Don't believe her, believe me."

Beastboy looked from each girl back and forth.

"For God's sake Beastboy! Why do you think Starfire ran off! For some joyride or something? You should have seen how hurt she was. Inside and outside."

His eyes softened as he gazed at Raven. Oh, Raven. That beautiful, powerful sorceress who the power to bring him down to his knees. Then there was Terra. Instead of wearing something decent such as a sophisticated gown like Raven's, she was wearing a trashy halter-top that looked more like lingerie and skirt that was a few sizes too small. You could tell what a kind of person she was just by looking at her.

He walked over to Raven without hesitating and kissed her shortly, but passionately.

She blushed furiously. "Beastboy, not _here_."

He smiled that cute, boyish smile of his that made her melt. " Come' on. Let's go find'em."

They were running hand in hand when Terra stood before them.

"Beastboy, what about me? Why are you with this piece of trash?" she asked, referring to Raven.

He let a smirk cross his face. "Consider yourself dumped."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: Did u like? Huh? huh? I know that last line was Robin's from DWD episode, but it seemed like the right thing for him to say at that time. So I finally updated! Yay! Tell me what u thought of it! (That means review ) ! )


	8. was it destiny or is it fate?

A/N: Okay, some people asked what was up with Beastboy's abrupt change in his romantic life. Sorry, I didn't feel like writing that whole thing. But if you wanna know, Beastboy and Terra were together for only a couple of months but over time he began to realize his feelings for Raven. Raven on the other hand, liked Beastboy ever since he like, started to date Terra or whatever. Okay? Happy now? LOL JK! Enjoy the story!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Riding on Beastboy's Mo-ped... (A/N: Didn't know how to spell that but hey! At least he got one!)_

An uncomfortable silence flew by.

"Umm…Beastboy? About what happened there…listen I-"

"It's okay, Rae. I understand if you don't feel the same way, I-"

She interrupted as he began to twist the subject up. "No, Beastboy. That's just it. I DO feel the same. All these months when I saw you with Terra, I've been trying to hold my emotions back from backfiring. I-I…Beastboy, I think I _love_ you…"

Her voice trailed off in the distance as his eyes widened at the thought.

Both said nothing.

Raven let the cool breeze fly by her as the tears beneath her eyes threatened to fall.

"It's okay. I knew it was too good to be true," she said trying not to show how much she hurt. 'Don't cry, do NOT cry," her inner self conditioned. But as she saw Beastboy turn around, the barrier broke and tears began to form at the corner of her eyes.

"Raven, no! Why are you crying?"

"Its nothing," she sniffled. "I don't understand. How could you not feel the same?"

He turned around all the way so that his body was facing hers, taking his hands in hers.

"Rae, what is there to not be understood? Raven, I lo-"

Her eyes widened as she focused her mind on the road.

"Oh my God, BEASTBOY! LOOK OUT!"

He turned his head to see a truck heading for them at full speed. He faced Raven and held her close, bracing the both of them for the impact.

"I love you Rae."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Nightwing and Starfire on the roof…_

"Starfire!" he yelled frantically as he ran to her. "Starfire, please answer me! STARFIRE!"

When he saw that there was no sign of movement in her lifeless body, he slammed his fists on the hard cement. He was so busy transfixed on her limp figure, that he didn't notice a shadow limping towards him.

"Star, no, I-"

A foot slammed into his gut, causing him to roll over and groan loudly in pain. He looked up to see Speedy, drenched in his own blood.

"You didn't think I'd be THAT easy to beat, did you?"

He tackled him and punched Nightwing until his nose bled.

"I didn't think so either," he answered, as he heard no reply from the weak warrior doubled up in pain.

"Say buh-bye, little Robby," he said, preparing his laser guns on each of his hands, aiming them at the Tameranian princess and the brave hero.

Nightwing looked at Starfire as he tried to gather up his strength so that he could once another time run to her. His eyes went wide as he saw an emerald green aura begin slowly emitting from her body. The green glow tinted into a darker shade of olive and the force became stronger and stronger until the towers' grounds began to tremble.

"STAAAAARFIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRE!"

The only thing he could remember before he blacked out was a vivid flash of bright, jade light.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Meanwhile at the church…_

"Yo! Where'd er'body go?"

"Watcha talking about, Sparky?"

"Look!"

They both stood in the middle of the empty church. The only person there was the priest, who was still saying the vows and everything.

Bee put on a confused face and took strides over to the priest with Cyborg right beside her.

"Um, excuse me. Why are you still saying the vows? Nobody's here."

The priest did a sudden double take, looking from each one of the two confused young adults back and forth.

"You mean you two aren't the bride and groom?"

Bee and Cyborg suddenly took BIG steps away from each other.

"Uhhhh..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: REVIEW! Thats all i ask!


	9. A really, really important author's note

**A/N: Hey everyone! Omigosh, I am SO sorry about the long update for this story! But because of my writer's block for this story, I may not be continuing this fic. Really, I'm sorry! I've been concentrating on my other two fics, Heated Love and Christmas Nights (which by the way you should totally read if you haven't yet), and I can't think of an idea for this story that I haven't used for my other fics. **

**If you DO have an idea, then please tell me. I would really appreciate it! Thank You!**

**xOxO,**

**_sTaRfIrExrObIn_**


End file.
